So Many Reasons
by dark raven0
Summary: As she finds out, when you come to a crossroad of choices, you can't always choose the right thing, not when you've already decided. TahuxGali


**Disclaimer:** Why must you always make me remind myself that I don't own bionicle?!

Be warned, excessive use of paragraphs.

* * *

He's holding me in his arms and it's all I can do not to kiss him.

But neither of us need that complication.

Not when we're both too drained to react and think properly.

Not when there are things we need to attend to immediately.

Not when being in a relationship can put both of us is life and death situation just because we've been distracted by the others movement.

We just can't handle it at the moment.

It's taking all my remaining sanity and will power with a great surplus added in not to get lost in his eyes. It's so cliché I know, but it's more true than anything I've ever know.

But I have to focus. I can't become this easily distracted by a mere embrace. Not when he's saying things I need to listen to, not when he's mapping out our next course of action.

And he's saying things still.

And I hear but don't listen.

And he's motioning with his hands in demonstration.

And I look but don't see.

And all the while all I want to do is hold him tighter than he already is, and whisper in his ear how much I want him to be mine and mine alone forever.

But it's not that type of embrace. He's merely uncertain that I can stand on my own after the strain of battle.

He looks so focused, and I barely manage to not tell him I really don't care right now, that it can wait.

But I can't.

Because it really can't wait.

Because we're both toa for Mata-Nui's sake.

Because we have duties to perform.

Because there are matoran to protect.

Because there will always be menaces to beat back.

Because toa aren't supposed to be so damn close to one another when they could very easily die in the next hour.

Because we've been designed to stay merely platonic with our counterparts.

Because fire and water aren't supposed to be compatible to one another.

Because being so closely involved with one another could lead to a misjudgment that would jeopardize the lives of teammates and matoran.

Because we're so very vulnerable at this vantage point.

Because we need to join the rest of the team before we damn kill ourselves from exhaustion.

So maybe someday, I'll tell him that when he touches me, it burns in more than one way.

And maybe someday, I'll whisper in his ear the ultimate truth.

And maybe someday, I'll capture his lips as I kiss him.

And maybe someday, that kiss will turn into so much more.

But not right now.

And now, there's silence. And maybe it's all this heat getting to me, or maybe I'm just fantasizing, but he's staring at me like I'm the only thing left in the world.

And now, I wish we weren't in the midst of a cooling battleground, that we were just casually talking, because then this could last that much longer.

He's concentrating on something hard now. And he's analyzing me, and I still can't seem to listen to a word he says.

And I tell myself there are thousand upon thousand of reasons why I shouldn't feel this way.

Why I shouldn't be falling for a teammate.

Why he and I are hopelessly incompatible in every way.

But I don't want to believe any of it.

The urge has never been stronger, and I can't force myself to push away. And I have to decide what to choose, the right thing for the team; or one of my deepest, most hidden desires. And I know with a sinking heart what should come first and foremost. But I can't let go, and we've drifted into a serene silence together, just staring at each other. I've gone to far this time.

And this whole situation; our embrace, the dying sun bleeding onto us as it sinks over the dusty plains, our lock on each others eyes, it's all so stiflingly romantic and cliché that I find myself burying my face in his chest.

And I hear myself speaking quietly, my voice muffled as I breathe in his scent deeply, all mingling with sweat and the musky smell of soot and flames.

"Tahu, I think I love you."

And it comes out so simply, the delivery so chaste. And on the inside, I'm stumbling around in the mute darkness, confused by these six words.

And Tahu tilts back my chin so I'm facing him. And he smiles so softly and sweetly that I wish I could stop time and capture his expression for all eternity.

"I thank you for that." He simply replies as he brings his lips to my forehead, his hand on the back of my head pressing my closer than I've ever been.

And so knowing this, I reach up and kiss him on the nose, because I can barely stand cliché ending, and this just sings of it to its entirety.

And as I hug him as close as I possibly can in the dying suns rays, I feel as though time has stopped for us alone.

And we've come to a silent understanding that the probability of this working out between us nearly zero.

That this will only distract us.

That this will only affect our judgment negatively.

But I can't really find it in me to care.

To care that we should be at least attempting to find the rest of the team.

To care that we have duties to perform.

To care that we could be killed at this point.

Because I'm to busy being wrapped up in this frozen time to notice much else.

And because moments like this only come once in a lifetime, and no matter how irrational it may be, no matter how cliché, all I want to do is stay here in Tahu's arms for now and eternity.

* * *

Okay…wow. I've just reverted back to my favorite topic. Gali centric fics….ARGH! And I promised myself I would move away from that! Ah, well, whatever. I think it's probably better than my past Gali centric fics. Just my opinion however. I want to hear what you guys think though.

So…any reviews?


End file.
